


黑道au短打

by Andrea_lilith



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_lilith/pseuds/Andrea_lilith
Summary: 哥是个大佬，彬是他捡回来的小孩。一直养在身边，直到彬彬成年第一次出现在哥身边出现在公众场合所有人都觉得这是哥养的小金丝雀（因为长得太好看了）但其实彬彬是被按照杀手养大的（彬彬自己选的想要帮哥）结果哥发现彬彬是对家郑家早年动乱的时候丢失的小少爷哥觉得彬在自己身边给不了他好的生活，想把彬送回郑家彬彬知道了之后以为哥不要他了，然后自从被哥捡回来之后世界里就只有哥一个，有点情感扭曲哥又担心彬只是雏鸟情节又觉得自己不够好彬彬值得最好的这种奇怪背景下的彬追哥





	黑道au短打

扎西顿珠回到家的时候，只有沙发旁的落地灯散发着些许暖黄色的光。  
在沙发一角抱着毯子蜷缩成一团的郑艺彬被扎西顿珠开门的响动吵醒，揉着眼睛坐起来用刚睡醒的黏糊糊的声音说道：“哥你回来啦。”  
扎西顿珠把风衣挂在衣架上，走过来抱郑艺彬，“我不是说了不用等我了么，洗过了么，我抱你回床上睡。”  
郑艺彬搂上扎西顿珠的脖颈，猫一样的脑袋眯着眼睛凑到扎西顿珠面前，嗅了嗅之后不满地推开抱着自己的扎西顿珠，琥珀色的眼睛瞪着扎西顿珠质问道：“不让我陪你去就算了，你还喝了这么多酒。”  
扎西顿珠正在思索怎么哄面前的少年，郑艺彬已经趿拉着拖鞋脱离了扎西顿珠的怀抱。扎西顿珠三步并两步追上一脸怨气的郑艺彬。  
“彬彬，你听我说……”“我去给你煮醒酒汤啦，哥你先去洗澡。”扎西顿珠被郑艺彬推着半推半就走进了浴室，还被小孩嘱咐了一句别晕倒在浴缸里了。  
扎西顿珠穿着浴袍出来的时候郑艺彬已经在床上睡着了，扎西顿珠给少年掖好被子，喝完少年煮好放在床头柜的醒酒汤，关掉台灯进入梦乡。

扎西顿珠是被异样的不适给惊醒的，瞬间清醒的大脑飞速意识到了现状——全身被粗糙的麻绳束缚住，双手被反绑在身后，因为黑暗看不清面容的人压在自己的身上。扎西顿珠猛地偏过头去寻本 应躺在自己身侧的郑艺彬。然而被担心安危的少年的声音从身体的上方传来。  
“哥，你醒了么？”少年的声音在黑暗中被拉长显得格外黏糊糊的溢满情欲和病态，不符合金丝雀形象的因为训练而被磨出茧子的手轻柔地抚上扎西顿珠的脸庞，吐露出的话语却是和神色的温柔完全不同的残酷的话语，“不愧是哥，身体已经有耐药性了么？我还以为我下的药量起码能让你再睡几个小时呢。”  
“彬彬，你到底在想什么？”扎西顿珠的神色放松了些，虽然不知道郑艺彬的意图，但到底是自己从小养大的小孩，扎西顿珠本能地觉得郑艺彬不会伤害自己。  
“扎西哥不知道我想要什么么？”郑艺彬柔软的身体贴在扎西顿珠的身上，“我想要的一直都只有哥啊，明明我只要哥就好了，哥为什么要把我推开呢？”不等扎西顿珠回答郑艺彬吻上了扎西顿珠，交换了一个黏腻的吻。  
“哥接下来只要享受就好了。”

昏暗的冷白色台灯的光打在郑艺彬的身上，精致的脸庞上对着扎西顿珠露出一个满是情欲的笑容，被舔舐过的手指从唇间划向下巴又沿着脖颈的线条不断往下，单薄的睡衣被褪去，修长的双腿大张着折在了一起，沾着唾液的手指带着水声在甬道里来回进出，未经人事的穴口从干涩变得湿润。  
半晌郑艺彬从床上将身体撑起，从床头的抽屉里找出个粉红色的跳蛋，将其抵在自己的穴口。起初较尖的部分进去还算顺利，中间的部分进入得有些困难，郑艺彬只能一手揉搓扩张着穴口一手将跳蛋往里面推。  
郑艺彬趴在扎西顿珠的胸膛上，将跳蛋的开关推到不快不慢的程度，后穴传来的陌生的震动和被填满的感觉让郑艺彬不自主的发出呻吟，和扎西顿珠沉重的喘息声混合在一起。郑艺彬撑起身子，撩开扎西顿珠的浴袍，在看到扎西顿珠的性器诚实的反应后不自觉地笑出了声又被后穴的震颤感压制了回去。郑艺彬舔舐着扎西顿珠的性器，柔软的舌头从根部向上，张开嘴将整个性器吞下。  
“彬彬！彬彬你不要这样。”那是郑艺彬第一次从扎西顿珠的语气中听到这样浓烈的震惊情绪，“彬彬停下来……脏。”  
闻言郑艺彬停下了动作，第一次做这样的事情让郑艺彬的嗓子很难受，加之窒息感让郑艺彬琥珀色的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，就这么望着扎西顿珠，“扎西哥是嫌我脏么？”  
“不是，彬彬我……”扎西顿珠哪舍得自己从小养大的孩子露出哭泣的神情，可被束缚住的双手无法替他拭去郑艺彬眼角的泪珠，可是苍白的语言根本无法解释，扎西顿珠只能断断续续说着无甚逻辑的话语，“彬彬……你不用这么做的。……停下来，彬彬！你这样会受伤的！”  
郑艺彬不去理会扎西顿珠的言语，双手捏着臀肉往两侧扒开，屈起双腿缓缓坐下，经过扩展的后穴在扎西顿珠面前还是显得逼仄，像是一把钝刀，仿若凌迟一般一点点破开郑艺彬的肉壁，埋在身体里的跳蛋被抵到从未被探索过的深处，让郑艺彬的身体不住地颤抖。  
扎西顿珠又急又气，又生怕自己的动作会伤到身前的少年，只能压抑住喘息声慢慢地哄，谁知少年似乎还觉得不够不但调大了跳蛋的开关，甚至重重向上挺起小幅让扎西顿珠进入得更深。少年颀长的身体起起伏伏，让扎西顿珠的性器在自己的体内大开大合地进出，全部填满又全部抽出。每一下都似乎要将郑艺彬钉死在这里。  
郑艺彬的大脑已经彻底被情潮吞没，淫荡的呻吟声毫无保留地从喉间倾泻而出，哥和扎西哥两个称呼在少年的呻吟中被翻来覆去地提起。终于在体内被扎西顿珠射出的精液的刺激在达到了高潮。处在不应期的郑艺彬倒在扎西顿珠的身上，明明终于得到扎西顿珠的快感和不知道从何而来的空虚感盖过情潮涌向郑艺彬，眼泪像决了堤一般不住地往下流。  
忽然一双手捧起了郑艺彬的脸，眼角的泪珠被轻柔地吻去，郑艺彬在恍惚中意识到扎西顿珠已经挣脱开了绳索，颤抖地想要逃离却被抱紧在了男人的怀里。  
“我不是和你说过这样绑很容易被挣脱开的么？”  
扎西顿珠轻轻拍着怀中少年的背脊，一边吻去少年的泪水一边唤着郑艺彬的名字小声地哄。扎西顿珠一时间都要分不清到底是郑艺彬强迫了自己还是自己强迫了郑艺彬。  
郑艺彬好不容易止住了哭泣，小声地打着哭嗝。扎西顿珠让郑艺彬趴在床上，在他的臀瓣上又像是惩罚又像是调情地胡乱拍打了几下，在少年震惊的神色中将探入后穴，刚刚被填满的后穴还有些许肿胀，缠着扎西顿珠的手指。郑艺彬似乎这时候终于感受到了羞耻，掩面想要推开扎西顿珠却被轻易地用另一只手制服。  
“我帮你把跳蛋取出来，会生病的。”扎西顿珠给浑身泛着绯红色的郑艺彬解释，在混着不知道是什么液体的将仍在震动的道具取出。

扎西顿珠把少年从浴池中捞起来用毛巾裹着抱回床上，少年被困意和疲惫折磨着想要入眠又强迫自己清醒着，哭过的泛着红的眼睛汪汪地望着扎西顿珠，小声地喊到：“哥。”  
“睡吧。”扎西顿珠把少年搂到怀里，“我在这里。”


End file.
